


kiss me, set me Free (but Please don’t Bite)

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: ♪ Blue Neighbourhood inspired stories ♬ [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Tokyo Ghoul, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/F, Forest Sex, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex, The Vampire Diaries AU, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu should have known better than to let herself go this long without feeding. All she can see, hear, smell, taste, and feel is the human flesh surrounding her and she needs it, she needs it all before she goes off the rails. Again. When she sees a lone blondie with killer legs, she decides that the blondie will be her next meal.</p><p>Little does she know, that’s <i>precisely </i>what the blondie was thinking as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me, set me Free (but Please don’t Bite)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “BITE” by Troye Sivan.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a crossover of a few different things. The vampire lore for this is based off _The Vampire Diaries_ with some creative liberties; there’s Tokyo because it’s fuckin awesome, and there’s the quintessential gender-bender AU-ness.
> 
> Bon appetite, mes chéris~

The streetlights are beginning to shimmer and swirl before Yuu’s eyes. Fuck. Not again. She does this to herself on occasion by accident. The busy cityscape of Gastown at Vancouver downtown blurs into a hazy mess, her field of view pulsating with blobs of red and black as if there are bits of clotted blood floating around in her eyes.   She blinks a couple times slowly, fighting off the Rc cells so that they won’t flood her eyes and complete the _kakugan_.  

She stumbles past the rows after rows of loud buildings full of human activity. All of her sensations are immersed in the brightness of human presence that is surrounding her body.   It takes all of her mental and physical efforts not to snatch up a random passerby and devour the body in the middle of Gastown. That will surely attract the local ghoul hunters’ attention—maybe even the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, Anti-Supernatural Company—and Yuu doesn’t want conflict. Not tonight.

Yuu manages to act like a boring, mediocre human girl until she reaches a corner in the street, which leads into a dimly lit alleyway. There is a girl leaning up against the filthy brick wall, a cigarette held between her pale, slim fingers. Yuu’s feet move on their own accord, leading her to the blondie who is not dressed for the weather. (A silver hooker dress and an obviously fake leather bomber jacket in the rain. Paired with combat boots that have seen better days? This girl deserves to die based on her tragic fashion sense alone.) The blonde has wavy hair coloured like the late afternoon sun’s rays that cascades just past her shoulder blades. She doesn’t appear to be carrying a purse or anything that could serve as an identification if her body were to turn up the next day.

Perfect.

Yuu smirks to herself as she taps on blondie’s shoulder. She turns her smirk into a wide grin that has been proven to be effective at capturing her meals.

“Hiya~” she greets the blonde in English. “Are you from around here? It’s my first time in Vancouver and I’m quite lost, I’m afraid.”

One corner of Blondie’s mouth curls up into a smirk. She blows the cigarette smoke in Yuu’s direction before she replies in perfect Japanese: “No. But I do know my way around these streets. I can take you to your hotel or whatever if you tell me your name first.”

Yuu brightens up her smile. “Thank you! I’m Yuuichirou, but you can just call me Yuu. And what should I call you, gorgeous?”

“Mika,” is all she gets for an answer. “C’mon, I’ll even hold your hand.” Yuu takes her up on the offer. It’s always easier to pretend that she’s out to pull than it is to play the innocent virgin.

“What brings you to this gloomy town of nonstop rain?” Yuu keeps up the peppy act. “Travels? Visiting relatives or friends?”

The slight crease between Mika’s perfectly groomed eyebrows deepen for a split second. “Just a wanderer passing through. How about yourself?”

“I’m here with a few friends for the winter break,” Yuu lies with a smile. “I didn’t realise that it’d be so . . . wet.”

Mika smirks. She halts for a moment to stub out of cigarette on a wall. They resume their walk for a minute or two before Mika stops again.

“You never told me where you wanna go,” Mika states, arching a brow.

“I suppose I didn’t,” Yuu mirrors Mika’s expression. “Mind if I stay the night at yours?”

Yuu doesn’t see Mika move to crowd her up against a nearby wall. The little manoeuvre was almost too quick to be human but Yuu dismisses it.

“A pretty girl like you should say such things lightly,” Mika purrs. One of her hands is on Yuu’s shoulder, sliding inside of the lapel of Yuu’s dress coat. She traces Yuu’s pulse with her forefinger. “Someone like me could come along and snatch you up like this.” She snaps her fingers for emphasis.

Yuu hitches one of her legs up and wraps it around Mika’s lower back, pressing their lower halves closer together. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Your place or mine?” Mika asks.

Yuu grins. “Yours.”

 

They hurry to Mika’s place, practically jogging through the downtown area until they reach East Hastings. Yuu notes the sorry state of the streets and wonders if she is in the bad side of the city. Whatever. If anyone tries to fuck with her, she will eat them.

Mika’s ‘home’ is a shabby one-room apartment that is located in the basement of a decrepit apartment complex. Yuu can’t be sure if the space is meant for human dwelling. The damp mouldy smell is overwhelming for her heightened senses and she wants to get this over with so that she can go stay at a youth hostel for the night. At least the hostels tend to have working lights and hot showers.

Ah, screw it. Yuu throws away her human façade and lunges forward. She takes a brief moment to savour the look of confusion on Mika’s pretty face before she bites down on the blonde’s neck and tears out a chunk of flesh. The pungent smell of blood drenches the air around them as Yuu swallows the flesh out of instinct. She claws at Mika’s shitty dress until her torso is exposed for Yuu’s taking. Yuu takes a bite out of Mika’s stomach this time, where humans tend to be tender.

“Okay, that’s enough fun for now,” Mika deadpans dryly. In one fluid motion, Mika grips Yuu’s hair by the roots and flings her against the wall. Yuu’s back never makes contact with the wall thanks to her _rinkaku_ springing out from her _kakuhou_ out of reflex. She immediately sharpens all six points of her ‘wings’, ready to kill the bitch for literally throwing her away.

“What the fuck are _you_?” Yuu snarls. The taste of Mika’s blood still lingers in her mouth, and she notes that it’s leaving an acrid, sweet aftertaste.

“My blood tastes different from a human’s, huh?” Mika muses. “I never had the chance to feed on someone of my own kind so thanks for letting me know. Surely you must have seen or read at least one story about what I am? They even made a movie franchise out of that one shitty novel series.”

A figurative light bulb goes off in Yuu’s head. “You’re a leech?” She recomposes herself and adds, “Do you sparkle in the sun, then?”

Mika’s eyes narrow. The irises narrow into slits like a cat’s and the clear blue sky hue melt into pinky reds. “I hope you are joking. I’m only here because I happen to enjoy the rain, cannibal.”

Yuu flicks her overgrown bangs out of her eyes with her middle finger. “Ghoul is the politically correct term, I believe.”

Mika doesn’t respond as she glances down at her bare torso. “I quite liked that dress,” she laments. “Guys tend to flock to me when I don’t wear a bra underneath.”

“Oh, I bet guys will do anything to get their hands on your rack,” Yuu sneers. _Mika_ does _have a nice pair of breasts_ , Yuu notes. She wishes that she could have had the chance to taste them.

“Mm-hmm,” Mika hums. She walks over to a partially destroyed closet in the far corner and pulls out a t-shirt with a vintage Canucks logo on the front. She turns around to face Yuu before she puts it on. “You’ve disappointed me,” she comments, her voice monotone.

“ _I_ disappointed _you_?” Yuu echoes. “I haven’t eaten in almost seven weeks! I don’t know about you bats, but ghouls tend to literally lose our minds when we don’t eat.”

“Such crude creatures,” Mika remarks. “This is why I hate it when there’s a ghoul on my turf. You can’t help but make a mess of things and complicate things for us non-ghoul supernaturals. At least when _I_ feed, I leave my prey alive.”

“After brainwashing them to forget that it happened,” Yuu growls out.

“They’re left alive, isn’t that what matters most?” Mika counters.

“Whatever.” Yuu turns towards the door. If the vampire isn’t going to let her eat, then there is no point in her staying over.

Mika seemingly appears in front of Yuu to block her path in the blink of an eye. “Where do you think you’re going, cutie? I’m hungry too, so let’s make a deal: I’ll let you take a few bites from my body from a part of my own choosing if you let me drink from you first. Your kind is supposed to have brilliant regenerative powers, yeah?”

Yuu almost blurts out that it’s typically the ghouls with _rinkaku_ that have abnormally rapid regeneration. She bites down on her lower lip as she ponders the offer. Two mouthfuls won’t be enough to last her through a single day; an average-sized adult’s body can sustain her for up to three weeks so if she eats about half of Mika’s flesh, would that be enough to keep her sane for a week?

“Do you heal fast too?” Yuu asks.

“I guess,” Mika answers. “I can’t heal as quickly when I’m low on human blood. Maybe your blood will help me heal faster, who knows.”

Yuu sighs. She takes her raincoat off and rolls up the sleeves of her sweater. “Drink up,” she says dryly, holding her arm out for the vampire.

“Thanks,” Mika smirks. She holds Yuu’s wrist gingerly as if she were made of glass. Yuu’s pulse jumps when Mika’s chapped lips brush along the vein before she bites down.

“Ow, fuck!” Mika yelps.

“Oh, right,” Yuu says sheepishly. “I forgot to mention that you can’t cut through a ghoul’s skin unless you have these.” She manifests her _kagune_ and waves them around. Yuu brings one of her wings forward and shapes it like a small blade so that she can slice her wrist open. “Here ya go.”

Mika scowls at her. “Thanks,” she sneers.

The initial pain as Mika digs her teeth deeper into Yuu’s wrist isn’t too bad; Yuu has lived through worse when she had been implicated in turf wars back home. Despite the fast rate at which Mika is drinking from Yuu, Yuu doesn’t feel light-headed or less energetic as Mika keeps sucking the blood from her wrist.

“That’s enough,” Yuu retorts once she has reached the count of eight hundred and sixty-seven from one thousand. Mika growls but she pulls back nonetheless. “My turn.”

“Should I strip for you as well?” Mika taunts. The thin t-shirt isn’t doing much of a job to hide Mika’s body in the first place.

“If you insist, then yeah,” Yuu smirks.

Mika doesn’t reply. In lieu of a verbal response, she takes the t-shirt off and drops it to the floor. “Have at it, sweetheart,” Mika invites, pointing at her stomach.

Yuu cringes at the first bite that she takes from Mika’s belly. The sweet taste of her blood is sickening but the taste of her flesh is still the same as a human’s. Her teeth tear through Mika’s skin easily. It would be so easy for her to turn back on their deal and devour Mika whole and disappear into the night. However, she wants to know more about Mika’s world. She hasn’t heard about vampires being real until tonight and maybe—just maybe—that means that other mythological creatures are real as well. If ghouls and vampires can exist in the shadows of the human world, why can’t other preternatural creatures do the same?

Yuu stops eating out of Mika’s abdominal area just shy of her internal organs. Organs sustain her longer than just the muscles and flesh but she supposes that this will have to do.  Yuu’s impressed by Mika’s ability to keep quiet while Yuu has been feeding on her. A few seconds pass before Mika’s body starts knitting itself back together.

“That’s something I don’t see everyday,” Yuu comments with a low wolf-whistle. “I’m still hungry, can I have some more?”

Mika sighs. “Fine. I suppose you can take a few bites of my thighs too. You’re lucky that whatever’s in your blood is boosting my healing abilities. It’s not this impressive most of the time.”

“Shut up,” Yuu growls. She pushes Mika down to the ground and takes a bite from her inner thigh. Since Mika has foregone underwear, her wet cunt is there in full view. On an impulse, Yuu licks at the slit. The resulting moan is more than enough to compel Yuu into pushing two fingers inside of the vampire.

“W-wait,” Mika moans. “I don’t recall consent to this.”

Yuu looks up. She slides her fingers back her. “Would you rather that I go back to eating?”

Mika shakes her head. “I don’t do one-sided pleasure.

Yuu shrugs. She takes her own clothes off and lets Mika’s inquisitive eyes roam all over.

“Hmm, you are totally my type,” Mika comments, hands going up to squeeze Yuu’s breasts. Yuu gasps and pushes Mika’s hands away.

“Hurry up and do me too,” she retorts, turning to face away from the blonde.

“Gladly.”

 

 

-

 

 

Yuu snarls in frustration. It’s been weeks since her encounter with Mika and now she is in Montreal, trying to track down the local witches. She has done her research and apparently, witches are willing to do as supernaturals bid them as long as they can pay the ‘right’ price. According to her informants, a family of powerful witches are supposed to reside in Montreal. The exact details are unknown but Yuu was counting on her spidey-senses to figure them out.

“You seek power and knowledge,” someone mutters. Yuu whirls around to face the speaker.

The person is a young girl with tanned skin and vibrant hazel eyes. Her voice is marked with the distinctive Quebecois accent.

“And who might you be?” Yuu asks.

“Anne-Catherine Bennett. I have never met a ghoul before.”

Yuu bares her teeth. “You must be the witch I’ve been looking for.”

The witch walks past Yuu. Yuu has to jog up to catch up to her brisk pace. “A lot of supernaturals seek my help. My price is rather high, I must say.”

“Name it and you shall have it.”

The girl turns around to face Yuu. “Your protection and your blood-oath. I have many enemies just like you and I wish for your servitude as my protector until the next full moon.”

Yuu frowns. “And what happens then?”

Anne-Catherin smiles. “By then I will have gained enough power to ensure my safety. Do we have a deal?”

Yuu nods. “Sure. But only as long as you hold up your end of your bargain.”

 

 

-

 

 

Yuu giggles as another parade float passes by her. She has never been to Brazil before and fuck, she has been missing out on so much. The people are vibrant with life and with the carnival going on, everyone is in high spirits.

And they also all smell so . . . mouth-watering.

But Yuu is here on a mission. Fortunately, her target stands out even amongst a sea of partying people thanks to her pale golden hair and rather unique sense of fashion.

“Boo,” Yuu whispers into Mika’s ear.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Mika hisses, whirling around to face Yuu. Her face goes all demonic with the veins darkening around her eyes and her eyes. Yuu thinks that they still look pretty despite the weird shows they’re putting on.

“I’m here for the Rio Carnival, of course,” Yuu gestures at the nearest parade float that is passing them, from which people clad in outlandish and skimpy costumes are dancing and throwing flower petals and condom packets into the crowd. Yuu plucks one out mid-air and brandishes it in Mika’s direction.

“Spare me the excuses,” Mika snorts with a roll of her eyes.

“Would you believe me if I said that I’ve missed you?” Yuu offers. She takes another step towards the vampire. She takes off her t-shirt and throws it somewhere on the floor, revealing a sequined bikini top underneath. She can only imagine how ridiculous she must look in a bikini and mini skirt outfit combination. “Is it really getting hot here or is it just me?” she throws in a wink for effect.

“I might be willing to believe it if you showed me just how much you’ve missed me,” Mika counters.

Yuu sighs mentally before she surges forward to crash her lips onto Mika’s red-painted ones. Mika’s lipstick tastes faintly fruity and since Yuu doesn’t fancy ending up with a face full of smeared makeup, she pulls away after a taunting peck on Mika’s lips. Of course, she doesn’t pass up on the opportunity to gently squeeze Mika’s side-boob.

Mika raises an eyebrow at Yuu pointedly. A couple heartbeats pass by before Mika opens her mouth to say: “I guess it’s never too late to find out what a night of hot sex with a ghoul feels like.”

“Good to hear that I’ve changed your mind,” Yuu quips. She holds her hand out to Mika. “Shall we?”

Mika takes her hand. “If you take me to a cheap hotel, I will suck you dry.”

Yuu grins, all feral with her teeth bared. “I’d love to see you try.”

Yuu leads Mika away from the streets, not really paying attention to where they are headed specifically. All she needs is an area that is relatively secluded from humans and their loud festivities.

Once she is pretty damn sure that no dumb human will walk in on them, Yuu stops walking and slams Mika up a tree. Mika responds nonchalantly by jumping up and wrapping her legs around Yuu’s waist as they make out like a couple of horny high schoolers.

Perfect.

Yuu readjusts her grip on Mika’s thighs, sliding her right hand to the inside part of Mika’s pale thigh until her thumb is right above the femur. As she deepens the kiss and nips at Mika’s lips, she slices the flesh open with the tip of her thumb.

Mika screams in pain and anguish as the claw-shaped ring tears through her flesh and muscles. Yuu stops when she feels the vein get pierced.

"Compliments of a Bennett witch," Yuu explains, a snide grin on her face. She steps away from the tree while maintaining her hold on Mika. "I've done some research of my own on you lot. I've learnt that wooden stakes, vervain and sunlight are your natural enemies. Unfortunately, she told me that only the witch who created the daylight ring can revoke the spell. I decided to settle on the next best thing: Verbena bonariensis L., commonly known as the purple-top vervain. 

"The ring itself is quite special too." Yuu digs her thumb further into Mika's femoral vein. A couple more centimetres in and Yuu will have torn open Mika’s artery. "It's a copper-iron alloy enchanted with not only verbena but also wolfsbane to fend off those mutts _and_ the Fair Folk. Your world certainly does offer more excitement compared to the confined world of ghouls in Tokyo and its surrounding areas.  All I had for entertainment back there was turf wars and dealing with the occasional binge eater. Here, in the New World, I have more toys, each bursting with different flavours and . . ." Yuu stares straight into Mika's blue eyes, saturated with cold malice, "textures," Yuu finishes. 

As the last word hangs in the air between them, Yuu releases her _kagune_ and restrains Mika’s hands and feet. She retracts her hands from Mika’s thighs.

"Stop it. I already agreed to a fuck," Mika warns. Yuu ignores the vampire and proceeds to hang Mika topsy-turvy by her ankles. The metallic skater skirt flips down to expose Mika's lacy boy shorts, which sort of matches her glittery black cut-out crop top. 

"Hmm I prefer blues on ya," Yuu remarks, ignoring Mika as she prods at the garishly orange satin bows with the tip of her middle-left wing. "Next time we meet, wear a turquoise lace number for me?" Yuu fine-points one of her unoccupied tips until it's the width of a finger. "It doesn't have to be lace; I can yield that much."

Mika frowns, which quickly dissolves into a blank space of no emotion. "I think I know what you're getting at and I'm not going to play the frightened victim, if that's what you were aiming for. I don’t do role-plays."

Yuu shrugs, using the gesture as an excuse to slip the tip of her _rinkaku_ inside Mika's shorts. 

"I would have been disappointed if you had. I've told you before: I find this world of yours much more entertaining than what I had in Tokyo. All I want from you is some consensual, filthy fun."

"You know," Mika drawls, arms crossed under her breasts, "my ex from the eighteenth century used to say that we should feel as ease when return to nature as we give into our most primal needs. I never thought that way of thinking would lend me a hot shag with a ghoul in the middle of nowhere outside of Rio."

Yuu grins. She wiggles the _rinkaku_ and caresses Mika’s vulva with the tip. “Is that a yes?”

“Put me down so that I can do you too.”

Yuu shoves the wing inside of Mika, who cries out and squeezes her eyes shut. Mika’s eyes strain to close, which Yuu responds by spreading them even wider. Yuu brings Mika’s body closer to her mouth so that she can flick her tongue against Mika’s clit. “I like this angle better.” Yuu squeezes a finger in alongside her _rinkaku_.

“Wanna taste you too,” Mika rasps. “So let me down _now_.”

For a moment, Yuu feels her head go woozy and nauseous. “Did you just try to use some Jedi mind trick on me?”

Mika shrugs. “Worth a try. Can you _please_ let me back down on the ground? I’m starting to get a head rush.”

Yuu sighs and obliges. Mika stumbles forwards once she is back on her feet.

“Thanks, love,” Mika purrs. She pounces forwards and tackles Yuu down to the ground. The grass tickles Yuu’s exposed skin but Yuu is more distracted by the sight of Mika taking off her top to bare her breasts. “Now the real fun can begin.”

Yuu grins. “Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about.”

 

 

-

 

 

“I went to Ikebukuro once out of boredom and I swear that I saw some dude throw a vending machine at another guy,” Yuu recalls.  She snuggles into Mika’s chest as the vampire scrolls through Twitter or whatever. Mika compelled them a presidential suite at some fancy hotel and now they are enjoying all the luxury they can. “People didn’t seem to be worried, though. If anything, they were worrying about getting a good-quality video out of it. Humans these days.”

Mika giggles. “A human who can throw around a vending machine? Maybe you saw a vampire or a werewolf. I’ve been living for centuries and I’ve never come across such a human.”

Yuu shrugs. “I swear he smelled like a regular human though! I spent a month under a witch to protect her and I saw her deal with a bunch of non-humans. All of them werewolves and other shapeshifters smell a bit like the animals they can turn into.”

Mika snickers. “Yeah, I always thought that the mutts smelled like wet dogs. You however, smell exquisite.” Mika lifts up a strand of Yuu’s short shaggy hair and sniffs it.

“Bet you never smelled another ghoul before,” Yuu retorts. “We all have the similar kinds of smell.”

Mika throws her mobile to the end of the bed. “Enough chit-chat. I think I want round three.” She flips them over so that somehow, Yuu ends up with her face on the pillow with her ass up.

“And I think I’m fine with that.” She smirks as Mika mouths along the curve of her ass down to her pussy.

 

 

-

 

 

“That Katherine was a right bitch, though,” Mika huffs out along a cloud of smoke. “She pretended to be into girls until she could pry out the information on Elijah that I had. Joke’s on her since I had already some of Elijah’s vamp blood as a safety precaution. He was quite willing to provide me with it when I told him that I’m practically throwing myself into a suicide mission involving Katherine.”

They are back in Canada, but this time in a small town called Fort Langley. The bed and breakfast they are staying in is cozy and has that quaint feel to it. Mika is naked with the bedsheets tangled around her legs, her pale skin nearly blending into the whiteness of the fabric. Yuu is slightly more decent, with a loose t-shirt and a thong covering her up.

“Who is this Katherine? You talk about her a lot.”

“One of the them Petrova doppelgängers. I think she died recently though.”

Yuu raises a brow. “I thought she was the ultimate runner, the one who keeps getting away.”

“Karma, I suppose,” Mika says with a shrug. “Let’s go out. I’m in the mood for a romantic walk by the river.”

“Oh. Are we romancing now?” Yuu asks, a coy smile on her lips.

Mika grabs the back of Yuu’s neck and pulls her in roughly for a kiss. It’s biting and unpredictable, just like Mika. “We’re whatever you want us to be, Yuu-chan~” She pushes Yuu away just as abruptly she pulled Yuu in. “Come on. Sunrise is in a few minutes and I don’t want to miss it.”

 

Yuu has to admit, the sunrise is rather beautiful.

The river is dyed in deep shades of red and orange as the sun peeks out from the horizon over in the sky. There are a few others in the Fort-to-Fort trail, presumably on their daily walks or something like that. A few dogs come over to Yuu and Mika and sniff at them curiously. Yuu briefly wonders if they smell so differently from humans to dogs as she pets one on the head.

“They can sense that something’s not quite right with us,” Mika comments. She sweeps her hand down Yuu’s spine before she interlocks her fingers with Yuu’s. “And you are not magical at all, are you?”

Yuu narrows her eyes. What are you talking about?”

“Magic. I can’t siphon any out of you. There are witches who are born without magic but instead with the power to siphon it out of others. When I died, I became what they call a heretic, a vampire and a witch who has the ability to suck the magick out of others. When I touch people and search for their magick, the magick just flows into me. With you, though: nothing. I can’t feel a goddamn trace of magick within you.”

Yuu grins. “Well, we ghouls ain’t no magical creatures. We have special cells that we have an abnormal amount of compared to the humans. That’s what gives us the ability to form these.” Yuu ensures that there are no humans around before she manifests her _rinkaku_ and waves them around.

“Tentacles that glow?” Mika smirks. She reaches out and touches one of the wings tenderly. “It’s much more solid than I thought it’d be.”

“It’s both solid and fluid,” Yuu lets them grow soft to demonstrate. “It depends on what I need them to do.”

“So if you need to fuck someone with it, are they soft or hard?” Mika squeezes down on the tip lightly.

Yuu retracts her kagune. “Careful. I don’t think there are good places for a shag nearby.”

“If that’s what you want, I can put a cloaking spell on us so that we can make love in peace.”

“I thought you needed to suck magick out of people to do that?” Yuu asks, playing with a strand of Mika’s hair that has loosed itself from her ponytail.

“Vampires are a product of a dark magick from a thousand years ago,” Mika explains. “Magick flows in our very veins. So basically, heretics are like witch-vampire hybrids on steroids when it comes to powers and shit.”

“Cool,” Yuu says dryly. “So are you gonna cast that cloaking spell or?”

Mika grins. “It’s already been done.”

Yuu jumps into Mika’s arms and kisses her. Mika swings her around with the momentum and presses Yuu’s up against a tree. They kiss and bite and lick at each other for a few minutes, clothes falling off their bodies as they go.

And if a while later, the police come to investigate the report of a bloody mess by the Fraser River with no trails nor a body, Yuu and Mika will laugh as they fly over the Canadian Shield.

 

 

-

 

 

Old Quebec has the olden European feel, at least, that’s what Mika told Yuu. She’s never lived in Europe in the late Renaissance period so she won’t know the difference from old and new Europe.

“I love that they have a lower drinking age here,” Mika sighs happily, sipping rosé wine from Provence. “Much less annoying whenever I feel like pretending to be a classy lady.”

“Well you look the part, mademoiselle,” Yuu compliments with a wink. Case in point, Mika is wearing a simple navy maxi dress with a cut-out design. Yuu, on the other hand, is wearing a short sundress with some black-and-white tribal motif on it paired with an off-white blazer vest.

“Aww, thank you kindly,” Mika replies with a post British accent.

“You have to take me to Europe someday,” Yuu reminds her. “I’ve been living in Tokyo my all life until I decided to fly over to Vancouver on a whim. I want us to explore the world together, finding new places and new us as we go everywhere.”

Mika brings Yuu’s face to hers. Their lips meet in slow, passionate dance. Some idiot passersby cheer and wolf-whistle, to which Yuu responds with a middle finger.

Yeah. This is what Yuu wants. Be it for the next few months or the next few decades, what she wants is to be Mika’s side.

For as long as time will allow it.


End file.
